


Ghosts Decay

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh worries about his sobbing sibling after the latter's wife dies.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh viewed Repsaj sobbing near a barren bed. A frown appeared on his face. ‘’You sobbed ever since Ailicec died a few days ago.’’ King Kooh shook his head in a disapproving way. ‘’You’re falling apart.’’ He looked back before Eems appeared.

‘’It’s almost time to eat,’’ Eems said.

‘’Are you hungry, Repsaj?’’ King Kooh asked.

Repsaj shook his head. He watched as King Kooh and Eems departed. He faced the bed.

Repsaj’s eye widened after Ailicec’s decaying spirit faded into view. He was embraced. 

 

Repsaj smiled. He sobbed again as he fell apart with the woman he loved.

 

The End


End file.
